


The One Where Dean Loves Cas Back

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Rimming, sexy talk, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well now, and Dean and Cas are back together.  Except those damn <i>feelings</i> keep on rearing their ugly head, and Castiel isn't exactly sure what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Loves Cas Back

Things settled down, for the most part, after Castiel broke things off with Alastair. He showed up at Cas’s dorm a few times, begging for him to take him back (those encounters were always the hardest for Castiel, but a simple call to campus security from Samandriel had it all sorted out). And if the security guards weren’t there to scare Alastair away, Dean was more than willing to do the job and threaten Alastair’s life.

Dean was always there to protect Cas.

That was what Castiel loved about him- and yes, he did love Dean. He’d loved him for months, he realized, and just hadn’t been in tune with the fact. But now, four months after breaking up with Alastair, he was sure of it. Dean was the love of his life and there was nobody else for him.

So Castiel found himself walking to Resident Hall C, where Dean lived, and letting himself into the dorm. Dean had made a spare key and given it to him two weeks after he broke up with Alastair, but Cas had only started using it in the past month. He and Dean had been hanging out more often, going to movies and studying together- though their studies sessions usually ended with make-out sessions rather than completed homework. Things were easy between them; fun, and they were both enjoying it immensely. 

But now, after realizing that he loved Dean, Cas wasn’t so sure if Dean would be happy. Sure, they were dating, and yes, they were exclusive… but Dean wasn’t the romantic type by any stretch of the imagination. He could be sappy at times, but he wasn’t really in to the whole ‘hearts and flowers’ thing. The idea that he could return Castiel’s love for him was so farfetched to Cas that he found himself growing increasingly nervous over the prospect of professing his love to Dean. What if Dean rejected him? What if he laughed in his face? What if he kicked Castiel out and told him that he never wanted to see him again? 

Cas was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door opening. Suddenly there were two voices in the room; one belonging to Dean and the other to Dean’s roommate, Gordon.

“I didn’t do it!” Gordon laughed. “I just told her that I turned the paper in and that she must have lost it. She felt so bad that she gave me an A just to say sorry.” He chuckled and shook his head, dropping his bag on the ground. The man looked up, seeing that Cas was in the room for the first time. “Oh, hey there, Cas.” He smiled.

“Hello Gordon.” Castiel said quietly, looking away from him and Dean quickly. Dean frowned over at Cas as he tossed his bag into his bed.

“What’s the matter, babe?” He asked. Castiel swallowed nervously, his eyes flickering toward Gordon wearily. The young man clapped his hands together awkwardly and picked up his bag.

“I’m gonna go study in the lobby… Leave you guys to it.” He said, quickly shuffling out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Dean turned back to look at Cas, frowning deeply.

“What’s wrong, Cas? Is Alastair bothering you again?” he asked. Cas shook his head.

“No, Dean. I just…” He swallowed and shook his head. “This was a mistake. I’ll see you tomorrow…” he said, bee lining it towards the door. Dean quickly reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling him back in.

“Woah there, Cas, slow down. What’s the matter?”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean.” Cas blushed, squirming in the young man’s arms. 

“It sure does seem like it matters. You’re all pink in the cheeks, Cas.” Dean said, teasing his boyfriend lightly as a way to lighten the mood. Of course, the comment only caused Cas to turn an even darker shade of red.

“I’m very fair skinned, Dean. You know that.” He grumbled. Dean smiled.

“You know I do. Now, sit down and tell me what’s wrong.”

Castiel huffed. “Nothing’s wrong. Can’t we just drop it?”

Dean bit his lip, staring deep into Cas’s eyes for a few seconds before he spoke. “Alright, fine. But only because you’re cute.” He said, pecking Cas’s nose and releasing him. Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, dusting his clothes off. Dean smiled up at him as he took a seat on his bed.

“You busy tonight?” he asked. Castiel shrugged.

“Not particularly. Why, you have something in mind?” Cas asked, leaning against the edge of the bed. Dean grinned wolfishly and reached out, wrapping an arm around Cas’s hips and pulling him in. He nuzzled his bony hip, rucking Cas’s shirt up and kissing lightly at the exposed skin there.

“If you’re up for it.” He smirked. Cas sighed and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, his lips twitching slightly.

“Aren’t I always?” he flirted. Dean growled and pulled Cas back onto the bed, laying him out so that he was on his back and looking up t dean with wide eyes. Dean smiled and crawled across the bed towards Cas, straddling his hips and laying down on top of him. He kissed him deeply, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair and rolling his hips.

Cas moaned, reaching up and scratching his nails down Dean’s back. He groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up and wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean. I want you to- _uhh_ ” he moaned as Dean began to bite and lick at his earlobe, which was a sweet spot of his. Cas’s fists clenched around the back of Dean’s shirt and he moaned, throwing his head back. Dean chuckled as he pulled back, trailing soft, open mouthed kisses down over Cas’s throat.

“What were you saying, Cas? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Dean teased as he unbuttoned Cas’s white shirt, trailing kisses over his chest. He bit at his right nipple, smiling as Cas let out a loud moan.

“Fuck you, Dean.” He growled out. Dean hummed, kissing at cas’s chest and slowly unbuckling the man’s pants.

“Fuck _me_? I was under the impression that you wanted to be fucked… but if that’s not the case…” he trailed off as cas tangled a hand into his hair, pulling him up and kissing him hard. Dean gasped in surprise and moaned into the kiss, grabbing hold of Cas’s hips to steady himself. Their kiss was sloppy, and when Cas pulled back his voice was nothing more than a growl.

“Fuck me, Dean. Fill me up with that pretty cock of yours and make me scream.” He gasped. Dean moaned at his words and quickly sat up, tugging his shirt over his head an scrambling to removed his pants. He was naked in record time, and then he was looking down at Cas with wide, lust-filled eyes. 

“Roll over, baby.” He said. Cas complied, rolling over so that he was lying on his stomach. Dean grabbed his pillow and slid it under Cas’s pelvis, so that his ass was elevated. Cas whined and started to grind against the pillow, his neglected erection leaking precum onto it. Dean grabbed Cas’s hips to stop him, stroking his thumb soothingly over Cas’s skin.

“Stay still, baby.” He breathed, kissing at Cas’s shoulder. The young man whined and squirmed a bit. Dean chose to ignore him, trailing kisses all the way down his spine an towards his ass. When he finally reached Cas’s ass cheeks he pulled them apart, licking his lips as he looked down at Cas’s puckered hole, which clenched and unclenched as the cool air hit it.

Dean hummed and leaned in, dragging his tongue over the tight skin. Castiel arched his back, gasping and cursing loudly. Dean chuckled and continued to look his hole, slowly working his tongue around the rim. Cas moaned, clutching at the sheets for dear life as he rocked his hips back against Dean’s face. Dean reached out and steadied Cas’s hips again, thrusting his tongue in and out of Cas’s tight hole.

Slowly but surely, Dean eased one finger into Cas’s hole as he continued to eat him out. Cas was moaning like a whore now, his entire body shaking. 

“Please, Dean…” he gasped, thrusting his hips backward. “Please, please, I need more, _Dean…_ ”

Dean hummed and pushed his tongue deeper, swirling it around Cas’s rim as he slowly worked a second finger in. Cas groaned loudly and buried his face in the sheets, arching his back as Dean began to scissor him. He pushed backwards onto Dean’s thick fingers, hardly containing the loud moan that wanted to tear its way from his lungs.

“More, Dean.” He gasped, looking over his shoulder at the man. ‘I want your cock in me, please, Dean…” he begged. Amnd who was Dean to deny his boyfriend the pleasure he so desperately wanted?

Dean pulled back from cas, pulling his fingers out and sitting up on his knees. Castiel whined at the loss, his ass clenching and unclenching around nothing. Dean leaned over him and grabbed the lube from his dresser drawer, popping the cap and pouring a generous amount on to his cock. He gave himself a few stroked before slowly pushing in.

Cas moaned as the head of Dean’s cock pushed in, stretching him wide. Cas had forgotten how thick Dean was; how much his cock stretched him. Cas whined loudly, pushing back on Dean’s big cock. The man groaned and thrust all the way in, bottoming out. He stayed still for a few moments, keeping a secure grip on Cas’s hips.

“You okay, babe?’ he asked. Cas maoned.

“Move, Dean.” He gasped. Dean groaned back at him and began to thrust in and out, slow at first but then faster and faster. He slammed into cas’s prostate, causing the young man to jult forward with every thrust and moan loudly. He reached own and began stripping his cock, his hand working fast. Dean moaned and continued to slam in to Cas, his cock hitting Cas’s prosptate on every thrust.

Castiel came with a shout, covering Dean’s bed sheets in cum. Dean groaned and came inside of Cas after that, collapsing on his back. He slipped out with a wet noise, breathing heavily in Cas’s ear.

“Fuck, baby, that was so good.” He gasped. Cas moaned in agreement, his eyes screwed shut. Dean kissed his neck.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll clean us up.” He said softly. Castiel hummed in response, snuggling into the sheets. He felt the bed dip as Dean got up, then waited a few seconds before he felt it dip again. Dean wiped all of the cum off of Cas’s body, cleaning the area around his hole as best as he could before he snuggled up behind the man, pulling the covers over them. He kissed the back of Cas’s neck.

“Goodnight, baby.” He breathed. Cas hummed sleepily in response.

“G’night, Dean. I love you.” He whispered. Dean tensed up for a moment before leaning in and kissing Cas’s ear.

“I love you too.” He breathed. And in that moment, Cas wasn’t sure whether or not he was dreaming. Either way, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Dean’s arm draped over his chest.

All was right with the world.


End file.
